Conventionally, a wiring module that is disclosed in JP 2013-143181A is known as a wiring module that is attached to a plurality of electricity storage elements. JP 2013-143181A discloses technology for connecting a detection electrical wire to a bus bar, which connects electrode terminals of electric cells (electricity storage elements) that are adjacent to each other, using an electrical wire connecting portion that includes: a wire barrel portion (a core wire connection portion) that is provided in a central portion of the bus bar in plan view; and an insulation barrel portion (a crimp portion) that holds the detection electrical wire (a coated electrical wire).
JP 2013-143181A is an example of related art.